bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokutō (Seireitou)
Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Kokutō, and will depict non-canon elements. Thusly, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Kokutō (黒刀, Kokutou) is an inhabitant of Hell. He, at some point, assisted Ichigo Kurosaki in his crusade through Hell to rescue his sister Yuzu, but later reveals his true colors as the true mastermind behind the entire ordeal. After his death at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Kokutō had evolved into a Tsumikami. Kokutō was then partnered together with Shuren, serving under Miyama. Appearance Kokutō is a tall and lean-built man with pale-skin and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a sleeveless white shirt, striped in the same fashion as the other Togabito. The upper half of his head is swathed in black bandages, and he has an accompanying black sash strapped to his waist. His chains are located on his wrists and around his neck. Tufts of white hair can be seen protruding from a fold in his bandages. After removing his bandages, Kokutō is shown to be horribly burned across the right side of his body, extending all the way down past his abdomen. His hair is also much longer than previously shown, with the hair on the right side of his face taking on the appearance of cornrows. Personality Kokutō is initially seen to have a kind-hearted personality, as he reveals to Ichigo why he aims to help him save his sister in Hell, due to the fact that he had a sister once. He also is shown as amoral and remorseless, such as when he walks casually up to Ichigo after impaling him, responding with "Yo, Ichigo. You okay?" His malevolent nature was due to years trying to escape Hell, as he is willing to provoke Ichigo into Hollowfication for him to break his own chains. He shows clear signs of instability due to the fact he resorted to attacking Ichigo to incite him to free him despite the fact the latter already promised to free him and seems to believe that making others suffer as much as he did would cause him to feel better about his sister. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities As a Tsumikami, Kokutō has been ranked as an upper C-class. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kokutō has shown during each of his fights to be extremely proficient in combat with this sword, as he is able to slice apart an energy blast from Taikon effortlessly, and cut Garogai in half with relative ease. His skills also allowed him to takes on Taikon, Gunjō and Garogai by himself and fight back Ichigo's Bankai-enhanced sword skills with a single hand. Enhanced Strength: Kokutō is shown to exhibit extreme strength, as seen when was able to take on Ichigo in his Bankai state, and gain the upper hand relatively easily. He is able to effortlessly stop Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō-infused Tensa Zangetsu with his own blade in a single hand. Enhanced Speed: Kokutō is capable of moving at high speeds, and is able to fend off attacks from both Gunjō and Shuren simultaneously, whilst holding onto Karin Kurosaki. He also uses this speed to take Ichigo's friends by surprise, cutting them all down. Energy Shield: Kokutō is able to immerse himself in a blue energy shield, which is strong enough to allow the Togabito to emerge unscathed from a point-blank Cero from Ichigo's Hollowfication, minus his Chains. Enhanced Endurance: Kokutō has a high level of endurance, more so than the other Togabito. In addition to being stabbed by multiple tentacles, and being hit by Shuren's flames, Kokutō shrugged them off with little damage. In addition to that, when Ichigo used the powers of Hell in his Skull Clad form to fire a Getsuga Tenshō at him, Kokutō survived with only a cut on his chest. Keen Intellect: Kokutō is a very crafty individual. Highly manipulative, Kokutō was able to deceive Ichigo into believing he was a kind-hearted man to fight alongside him. He was also intuitive enough to deduce that the key to escaping Hell lay in the chains binding him to Hell, and that Ichigo's full Hollow transformation was sufficient enough to achieve such an outcome. Karadawaru The name of Kokutō's Karadawaru is currently unknown. It appears as a black sword with a zigzag design at the centre of the blade. He can also control his sword directly with the chains he wears on his body from when he was a Togabito. With this blade, he is also able to unleash a blue energy blast that is capable of completely redirecting Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō attack and throwing individuals across a large distance. *'Meikai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "My sister was killed. So I set out to kill the guys who did it in return. It felt great for a second. But my dead sister couldn't come back to life. No matter how much I thought of her, my thoughts didn't reach her. That's why... I set out to make everyone know the same pain as me. But why do I have to be sent to Hell for that?" * (To Ichigo) "Enforcing your will while experiencing everlasting despair. That's what 'hatred' means. The desire for revenge made me strong." * "There are times when a person needs to embrace the darkness for the sake of the people they love." Behind the Scenes